


내 삶의 선물 (my life's gift)

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mijoo is tired, so Mingyu cancels their afternoon date. He’s got a replacement date for his favorite noona, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	내 삶의 선물 (my life's gift)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on loveteen-s.

Mingyu pushes the door of Mijoo's apartment open and is immediately greeted by the sight of her sprawled across the bed—probably fainted, probably dead—and papers around her. For someone as loud as her, she sleeps so silently. Mingyu puts down the plastic bags in his hands on the kitchen counter and takes off his jacket, hanging it behind the front door. Mijoo always nags at him if he just leaves it on the chair.

He looks at the clock. It's 11 AM. She doesn't look like she'll wake up anytime soon. He knows she was up all night last night doing her papers but he didn't know when she went to bed, or at least when she fell asleep, because he went to sleep first and she didn't message him at all after that.

He starts to gather all the papers on the bed, stacking them neatly on her study desk, before kneeling next to her bed. It's funny watching Mijoo sleep because she sleeps with her mouth open and sometimes Mingyu just wants to cover her face with a blanket. He wants to keep watching her sleep but he remembers that a) it's creepy, and b) she hasn't eaten since yesterday's lunch/dinner she had at 5 PM. She kept whining all night that she was hungry but was too lazy to order anything and that she didn't want to keep eating cup noodles.

So being the nice boyfriend that he is, Mingyu woke up earlier than usual today to buy some stuff to cook for Mijoo.

Now it's time to wake his girlfriend up.

"Noona." Mingyu lightly shakes her shoulder. She doesn't move. "Noona, wake up," he says, louder, shakes harder.

Mijoo grunts and mumbles something incoherent. She lifts her hand up to try and swat Mingyu's hand away. Mingyu avoids her hand and shakes her shoulder again.

"Noona, wake up. I brought food," he tries again. Mijoo mumbles again, but this time with a frown etched on her face. Her whole face is frowning Mingyu thinks it's actually kind of funny.

Mingyu shakes harder but his other hand moves towards her neck, ready to tickle it. But her radar has always been good. Even before he gets to her neck, she already moves away.

Either finally sensing someone is in her home or finally tired of fighting back, Mijoo cracks her eyes open, although bleary. "Mingyu?" she croaks and clears her throat. "Is this the afternoon already?"

"It's 11 AM."

Mijoo closes her eyes again and turns her whole body towards Mingyu. "Why are you here?"

"We're not going on a date this afternoon."

"Oh?" Mijoo slowly blinks away her sleep. "Do you need to go somewhere?"

"No, I'm just moving the time to," Mingyu checks his watch for dramatic effect. "right now."

Mijoo opens her mouth but only a breathy 'what' comes out. Mingyu gets up to get her some water. "You're really tired, noona. I think you'd prefer staying here than going out today."

"No, it's okay, really!" Mijoo waves her hand in a dismissive manner. Mingyu comes back with a glass of water and she takes it, gulps the entire content down. "I know you wanna go to that place."

"Doesn't matter. You're tired." Mingyu takes the empty glass and sets it on the nightstand. "We're having the date here. I'll cook you something."

"You'd do that for me?" Mijoo looks up at him like she's looking at the stars, and honestly, Mingyu realizes it's just a reflection of how he sees her. Except he thinks she's greater than the stars.

Mingyu smiles and nods. "Of course. Because you're my favorite noona in the whole wide world," he exclaims as he spreads his arms apart. Mijoo laughs at him, something that Mingyu always treasures. Mijoo laughs a lot and he's glad for it, because her laugh is like a refreshing sound of windchimes to him.

"Thank you," she smiles and puts her palm on his cheek. Just when he thought they were having a romantic moment, she starts pinching his cheek, and not soft and loving pinches either. He whines, saying that it hurts (it doesn't) and she immediately coos at him, apologizing while rubbing his cheek.

Favorite noona in the whole wide world.


End file.
